


Lightweight

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: The stars were out when they kissed on the balcony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekocrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Nekocrouton <3 I hope you have a lovely day!

Even though the stars were out Nathan was sweating, clad in jeans and a thin shirt that clung to his chest. That and he felt tipsy already. The alcohol felt so much more potent tonight. Maybe it was the humid heat that helped things along.

Or maybe it was just the glasses littering the table in front of Nathan that had let to Nathan’s head spinning. He gave up getting to his feet when dizziness was threatening to land him on his ass. Maybe he was drunk. A little bit. Across the table Sam snorted into his drink.

“Did I say that aloud?”, Nathan said, slurring his speech a little and Sam snorted again, waved his glass towards him and sloshing some of them over the side and onto the tabletop. The wood had gotten a little sticky over time. Part of it was now to blame on the shot glass Sam was holding.

“You sure did.” Sam snickered at him when Nathan finally made it unsteadily to his feet, palms flat against the tabletop to lever himself up and off his chair.

“This is disgusting,” slipped out of Nathan’s mouth as he stared at his hand, now sticky as well. Sam’s palm was at the small of Nathan's back when Nathan stood swaying, trying to decide if it was better to sit back down. It felt like a brand there. Too warm even through the layer of his shirt and Nathan was torn between shaking the touch off and leaning into it. Maybe he could put his own hand on the back of Sam's neck and maybe...

Shaking his head made the room spin even worse and Nathan stumbled. Sam's hand slid up underneath the fabric of his shirt with the motion and oh god Nathan had to go right now before he did something he was going to regret later when he was sober again. Just in case Nathan clamped his mouth shut as well before he blurted something out he couldn't take back, like complimenting his brother's eyes.

"You alright, Nathan?" Sam's laugh rang in his ears and he _wanted_ so badly in that moment that he had to quickly stumble away, mumbling something about how he had to take a piss before he could betray himself. Sam's chuckle followed him a few steps and then he was alone, swayed a little as he emptied his bladder in one of the stalls and washed his hands after. God he was so stupid. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a desperation lurking in them which made Nathan glad that Sam only saw his back when he stumbled away. The feelings had been gone for so long and now they were back in full force, worse even. As if they were making up for the time he had buried them. Fifteen fucking years.

Nathan shook his head to clear his thoughts, to pull himself away from _that_ place. He didn't need to go there anymore. Sam was back at his side for the last two years. If only his fucking heart would stop racing so much every time Sam leaned close to him. He wasn’t a teenager anymore.

Another quick shake of his head got him a confused look from the man beside him. Grinning awkwardly, Nathan excused himself with warm cheeks and returned to their table with unsteady steps where Sam was getting to his feet, putting his wallet back into his pocket as the waiter walked away.

Nathan raised a brow in question and Sam nodded towards the waiter. "I just paid. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Nathan said and fell into step with him, stumbled, rather. The cold night air hit him like a punch to the face, making all the alcohol rush to his head at once and he staggered even worse than before. Well, he _thought_ that he was walking rather well for someone drunk. Beside him Sam let out a throaty laugh and bumped into him.

"You're such a lightweight." Sam’s arm wrapped around Nathan’s middle and Nathan found himself leaning into his side under the guise of getting his legs working properly again. With the way Nathan struggled to get his two feet to work in tandem he didn't bother to answer. He would have just belied himself. Instead he slung his own arm around Sam's middle and let himself be supported, only belatedly stopping himself from leaning in and pressing his nose against Sam's neck to take in the smell of his cologne. His half aborted motion ended in him half-nuzzling Sam's cheek, making him chuckle and throw Nathan a fond look.

Just fond. Nathan's heart sank even though he knew _better_. His brother didn’t think of him like that, never had unlike Nathan.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?", Sam mused. Nathan found himself nodding despite himself, admiring the stretch of Sam's throat in the lamp light as his brother looked up to the clear sky. With the alcohol and the shifting shadows he could almost think that the birds on his skin were moving. His head dipped closer again.

"Yeah," Nathan said and put a little distance between them, ignoring the questioning look Sam shot him as he let his arm fall back to his side. There was a _situation_ happening in his pants again that Nathan wasn't ready to explain to Sam. Just like he wasn’t ready to explain the urge to cross the step between them to suck a hickey into Sam’s neck.

Suddenly, or not if Nathan had paid attention, the sand of the beach gave underneath their soles, shifting from hard asphalt to uneven ground and Sam tumbled on his ass, laughing and infecting Nathan with it, as he tried to get his shoes off. After Nathan pulled off his sandals first he leaned down, making Sam laugh harder when he pulled on the shoe and stumbled back when it gave suddenly and he had it in his hand.

"Thanks, Nathan," Sam chuckled and Nathan helped him to his feet when the other shoe was gone as well. They supported each other's' weight, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulder the last few steps to their hotel again with sand squishing between their toes. Lamps still shone in the space behind the building, making the surface of the pool gleam invitingly, illuminated from below. Sam tilted his head in silent question and Nathan shook his head. The walk in the clear night had done wonders to his head. He almost felt like he could walk a straight line again if he concentrated, but there was still a situation in his pants that he was loathe to explain the reason to for the situation. Especially to the reason in question brushed his hand against Nathan’s on accident. Without any pants on it was the tent in his boxers was bound to be discovered.

"Tired," he explained at Sam’s expression, which was only half the truth. Sleep tugged at him, but it was distant, yet. Abruptly he cut of his train of thought of how he could still go _hours_ between the sheets.

"Baby brother needs to be put to bed?", Sam teased and Nathan flashed hot and cold at the images _that_ created in his mind. A flush worked itself over Nathan's cheeks and he was glad of the dim light from the lamps littering the beach as far as the eye could see and which cast them in half-shadows interchanged with illuminated areas.

Instead of answering he slapped Sam's chest slightly, grinning and trying to push down the fantasies of Sam putting him to bed in a decidedly less innocent way. "Dumbass," he said.

There was a sudden yelp as Nathan, mindless of the distance to the pool, pushed playfully at Sam's chest again and there was a splash. Dumbfounded, Nathan watched as Sam resurfaced with a sputter, hair now plastered to his scalp. Sam stared up at him, mouth and eyes open in shock before he burst out laughing, shoulders shaking.

For a moment Nathan was stuck staring as well, trying to get his leaden mind to work up speed and partially because the way Sam's shirt, now clinging to his chest and highlighting his nipples visibly hard underneath the fabric, had him distracted, before he joined the laughter as the present caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Nathan got out between guffaws and leaned down, holding out his hands. Sam's hands wrapped around his, wet and clammy and Nathan wasn't the least surprised when there was a sharp pull, not when there was such a mischievous glint in Sam's eyes. He yelped anyway as the water closed over his head and he came up again for air with Sam still laughing. Nathan wiped the water from his face, chuckling and looked around only to find his brother gone.

"Hey Sam, where are you?", he called out quietly so as not to wake the other guests. His voice filled the silence until there was movement behind him, a hand brushing against his thigh. Nathan braced himself when Sam's arm was around his chest as he pulled him back under, leaving him just enough time to take a deep breath.

Sam rolled them playfully, arm securely across Nathan’s belly and he kicked the water. Their legs tangled and Nathan let out his breath at the touch, bubbles rising to the surface. Just as suddenly, Sam let go of him and Nathan’s head broke the surface again. He coughed and they eyed each other from a few feet away. Nathan was standing, Sam floated on his back, lazily paddling. He cocked his head.

“It’s on?”, he said with a smile and Nathan gave a nod.

“It’s so on, Sam,” he replied and jumped forward when Sam paddled closer. They went under with Nathan’s arms around Sam’s middle. His brother’s body was lean and firm under his hands, in his _arms_. Sam bucked, but Nathan didn’t let himself be moved. There was a lot of strengths in Sam that Nathan knew he could match, but if Sam had really wanted to be free he would have done so by now. Unlike Nathan he had no qualms about fighting dirty. Indeed there was Sam’s hand on his ass. What kind of naive idiot did his brother take him for. The only thing the touch did was _harden_ his cock… oh shit. Nathan let go of Sam as if he had been burned, gasping. He should have known that Sam wouldn’t let him go that easily. The next moment they were grappling again until they came to stand chests pressed against each other a few minutes, hours?, later. Without thinking about it Nathan swayed forward, almost _dizzy_ with Sam’s touch, and their lips brushed _almost_ before he pulled back, suddenly, and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Opposite him, Sam was breathless as well, his eyes wide and chest heaving.

Silence stretched out between them like a wall as they stared at each other.

"Yeah, we should probably go up to our room?", Nathan hadn't meant for it come out as a question, but here they were.

Sam cleared his throat and took a step back, physically putting distance between them that Nathan had failed to do. "Yeah, good idea," he answered. Then he patted himself down, making the water ripple.

"What is it?", Nathan asked when he saw Sam's face.

"I think I forgot the keys to our room," he trailed off and his face said that the worse alternative was that he had lost them somewhere. Nathan started looking along the ground of the pool. They combed the water, eyes on the floor.

"Yeah," Nathan finally said a few minutes later. Sam cursed under his breath. A little subdued they climbed out of the water, shivering despite the warmth of the night. Nathan felt as if all the alcohol in his veins was gone and he wished it back. That way he at least wouldn’t have to face up to the fact that he had almost kissed his brother. That Sam had almost let him.

"So... how do we get back into our room?", Sam asked when they eyed the dark reception through the door. They could of course ring the night clerk out. He was sitting in an adjoined, lit room they could see from where they were standing. He seemed engrossed with his phone. After a thoughtful silence they shared a quick look and Sam cocked a brow at Nathan.

"We have a balcony," Nathan pointed out the obvious, letting the suggestion hang in the air between them.

"Good idea," Sam said, "it looked climbable." There was a slight spring to his step that made Nathan chuckle as he followed him.

"You thought of this before?" Nathan shot his brother a confused look and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted to stay out long and get back without waking you."

"Because it wouldn't have woken me up if you had climbed in through a window like a robber," Nathan scoffed.

Sam shrugged again, but his smirk said it all as he brushed against Nathan on their way around the side of the hotel and came to a stop below their balcony. There were metal pipes bolted to the wall, twisted into artistic shapes that were lost underneath all the vines creeping over them. Nathan pulled at the metal experimentally, testing if it would hold their weight.

"You first." Sam gestured for Nathan to go and Nathan carefully put his foot on the structure. The metal creaked under his hands. He looked over his shoulder to where Sam was standing at the foot of the building, getting smaller and head laid back to look for Nathan's progress. There was a look on his face that Nathan couldn't decipher in the dark. Maybe, just maybe, he was thinking about the almost-kiss, too. Nathan hoped not. It couldn’t end well. His heart twisted with the thought that he could lose Sam again.

By now his clothes were too cold against his skin, still weighted down by water and Nathan was all too happy to jump on the balcony and look over the railing. Soon they could change their clothes and hang them out to dry.

Sam made his way up and Nathan held out a hand to pull Sam over. This time, his hands were dry and surprisingly warm and suddenly their faces were so close Nathan forgot to breathe.

For a long moment they didn't move. Nathan's gaze dipped down to Sam's mouth.

"So are you my Juliet?", Sam asked out of the blue, voice low and hand on the rails of the balcony, ready to pull himself over the side. His other hand was holding Nathan's.

Nathan let out a laugh. "Romeo, oh, Romeo," he teased and then Sam's lips were against his for real as Sam bridged the distance between them. He had lost track of how often he had imagined this happening, but it couldn’t compare. Nathan let out a startled noise that made Sam try to pull away.

“No,” Nathan gasped out between their mouthes. His free hand darted forward and pulled an unresisting Sam in. Swept up in the moment, Nathan opened his mouth against Sam's.

After that it proved to be a struggle to get Sam fully on the balcony, lips fused together but they managed, stumbling against the glass. Nathan fumbled with the sliding door and they tripped their way inside. They broke apart when the back of Sam's legs hit the bed and Nathan was suddenly bereft of his brother's lips as he fell.

For a moment they stared dumbfounded at each other before Nathan found his wits again and climbed on top of Sam. Sam's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down and they were kissing again as they rocked against each other. The fabric of his shirt was clinging to his skin, his jeans were chafing and wet but Nathan couldn’t give up his brother’s lips long enough to pull them off. Pulling off Sam’s clothes crossed his mind only to be chased away with Sam’s tongue. Instead Nathan got one of his legs between Sam's, giving him something to grind against. Sam moaned against his mouth when Nathan nudged his thigh upwards, rocked down at the same time against Sam's thigh wedged between his own.

"Sam," Nathan groaned, tearing his mouth away only to latch onto Sam's neck, sucking a bruise into the tattooed skin the way he had imagined as Sam's hands fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. Then he let out a loud moan when Sam's hand snuck into his underwear and wrapped around his cock.

It was too much. He had been sporting an erection for _hours_ and that moment undid him like a teen, coming and choking out a moan as he spilled into his underwear and over Sam's hand. Feeling too warm and maybe a little dizzy again from lack of air he nudged his thigh up and Sam's hands landed on his ass as he pulled him down more harshly against him, shuddering when his own orgasm swept through him and he bit Nathan's shoulder through his shirt. Nathan let out a yelp of pain and Sam abruptly loosened his jaw, but didn’t stray from Nathan’s skin. Nathan felt him nose at his throat, tickling him.

"Sorry, sorry,” Sam gasped and chuckled, “We didn't even get my pants open." He soothed a palm apologetically over the bite. Nathan let out a laugh as well, feeling sated and finally rolled off of Sam. They laid beside each other and Nathan didn't even feel himself fall asleep, one hand interlaced with Sam's and wet clothes forgotten with the heat creeping in from outside.

The next morning Sam's cursing woke him. At Nathan's confused grunt Sam held up the keys to their room. Nathan squinted at them.

"They were on my nightstand," Sam said when Nathan didn’t manage to pry his jaw apart and get the question out that was fuzzily swaying through his mind. Then he shifted uncomfortably, grimacing down at his crotch and his stiff jeans. Everything they had done the night before came rushing back to Nathan.

"Oh crap."

"Yeah, you said it. Coming in my pants like a teen. I thought I was past that age," Sam complained and Nathan took his hands off his face, clammed there as his skin reddened. All of the sudden he felt very hot and uncomfortable, more so than before and for less pleasant reasons.

"You're- you're alright with this?", Nathan asked. There was a hysterical note to his voice that he couldn't shake, because they had had sex, no matter the definition. He had come with his brother’s hand on his cock, even if he hadn’t jerked him off per-se. They had _grinded_ against each other. _Sam had come in his pants and Nathan had been the reason why._

"I'm..." Sam trailed off, discomfort clear on his face. Then he slumped against the headboard, giving up on getting his stiff pants down his legs. His belt was open and his fly undone. Nathan could just make out his underwear and forced himself to look away. Considering the situation it wasn’t hard this time. "I just wanted to lighten the mood," Sam said honestly after a pause. Nathan rolled on his belly and tried to smother himself with a pillow. This was the worst morning after he had ever experienced, he decided. Waking up alone was a god-send compared to this. He felt the bed dip and suddenly it threatened to become worse.

"Wait," he said, lifting his head so Sam could hear him clearly. "Wait," he said again, trying to think of what he wanted say exactly when Sam turned towards him again, half off the bed. Nathan sat up under Sam's questioning expression. Despite being fully clothed he felt awfully naked. "Let's talk about this like adults," Nathan settled on.

With a sigh, Sam sank back down on the mattress and turned towards Nathan. "Alright. I'm sure we can do that." He nodded. Moved back into his position. His fingers slid against each other. Nervous habit, Nathan thought.

Nathan dipped his head as well. Nervousness threatened to cut off his voice. "We slept together.” It came out rougher than he had intended.

Sam let his head tilt from side to side as he looked up at the ceiling. "Not what I would call it, even though sleep _was_ involved."

"Sam, be serious." This time it came out sharper than he had intended, but he couldn't bear to hear his brother joke now. Not about _this_.

"I am! We got off together. We were drunk. End of story." Sam made to get off the bed again. Running, Nathan’s mind helplessly supplied and a few years back Nathan would have done the same, _had_ done the same except not with Sam. Quickly he reached out a hand and caught Sam’s arm.

Words almost deserted him at the cold look Sam shot him over his shoulder. "What if it isn't?" Nathan choked out. Sam’s face smoothed out into something blank.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

Nathan forced himself to keep his hand on Sam’s arm. Then he swallowed. "What- if I like you?"

His brother scoffed and Nathan’s heart sank a little, only to lift again. "I sure hope you like me. I'm your brother," Sam pointed out but he wasn't looking at Nathan. That _meant_ something, Nathan knew. He pushed on, scooting closer. Sam would never make this easy. Hell, years ago Nathan wouldn't have either. He was a different man now, more grown up while Sam was still stuck in the past. Parts of him at least. Nathan knew why. He got it.

"I like you more than that," Nathan said quietly, staring down at the sheets. There was no evidence of what they had done. If only they had gotten more of their clothes off. Even the water had dried throughout the night. Only the creases in the fabric showed where they had slept.

Sam was silent for long horrible moments, not looking at Nathan. Then he exhaled in a sudden burst of air.

"I may like you that way, too," he admitted. His face was unsure when he looked at Nathan, a little scared. Then he looked determined as he leaned in and touched his mouth to Nathan's again, deliberately. It was Nathan's turn to exhale shakily.

"So-- Juliet, what now?", Sam teased, breaking the tense mood between them. If only a little, but Nathan knew suddenly that they were going to be alright. They just needed time and they had that now.

"Oh Romeo," Nathan replied and they laughed before Nathan squeezed Sam’s arm. Carefully he let his hand slide down, but it was Sam who tangled their fingers together, a thoughtful look on his face.

Then Sam tilted his head in the familiar way of his. "How about we take a shower?" He leaned closer conspiratorially and Nathan hesitated only a moment until doing the same.

"Together?" His voice came out as a whisper. As if it was a secret they would share, which it was going to be in a way.

Sam smiled. Nathan saw his gaze dip down to his mouth. His brother shook his head as if to clear it and Nathan _grinned_ because he knew that look. It was the one Nathan always wore when he was about to get laid, a little wondrous, a little happy, a little smug and a little scared, mix depending on who was with him. "Yeah, unless you can manage another hour with the sticky mess, because I want to take a long shower," Sam said. His voice was joking and only a little unsure.

Nathan took pity on him. Maybe it was the way his heart at lightened rapidly over the last few moments that made him feel bold enough to lean forward and slot their lips together, to lick into Sam’s mouth when Sam let out a surprised noise. When Nathan pulled back he said, "Sounds fine by me. The shower I mean." There was a certain satisfaction in hear Sam clear his throat and see the dusting of red on his face.

"Seems like we'll be alright. Let's enjoy the rest of our vacation," Sam said. He pulled Nathan to his feet and Nathan allowed himself to bump into him with purpose, kiss him again now that he was allowed. Even as he felt switching between sure and unsure, bold and self-conscious with how his fly was still open. His brother’s arms wrapped around his middle and teased over the edge of his pants, pushing at them until they fell to the floor and Nathan could step out of them.

This time Nathan cocked his head. His hands fell to Sam’s pants in turn. "Yeah? Didn't know we have an end-date here."

"Sully texted. He heard of something right up our alley."


End file.
